Charlotte and The Chocolate Factory
by I am Gryffindor
Summary: Crossing LOTS of different story lines, not just the ones listed. Anyway, this is a song-fic abut a girl named Charlotte. She is Charlie's older sister, and she is incredibly abnormal. How will Willy Wonka react to her, only time will tell. Warning: I do not own anything that is not my original creation in this song-fic. Rating may change.
1. Its not a snitch, but its still golden!

**This is my first ever song-fic so please read and review. Its also a crossover between Charlie and The Chocolate Factory and Harry Potter and Star Wars and whatever else I think of! If anyone has anysuggestions please leave them in the comments.**

This is the story of a girl, but she was not an ordinary girl. Her name was Charlotte Lily Buckets. She had short flat red hair. Brilliant hazel eyes, and glasses to magnify them. She haid fair skin, with light freckles peppering it. She was a good height, and pretty skinny for sixteen. She looked pretty ordinary exept for one thing, her lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

Yes, she was the second scar reciever of Voldemort. She had been cursed on her and her twin brothers birthday, her brother had also got the same scar. Although I guess that made her Charlotte Lily Potter. Apparently her 'aunt and uncle' the Dursleys could not handle two magical 'freaks' so they sent her to Wool's orphanage. Then she was later adopted by the Buckets at age ten.

When she was eleven she got her letter to Hogwarts her family freaked out, but Grandpa Joe didn't seem that surprised, he said I held a striking resemblance to his former employer. Although Willy Wonka was a magician in many ways and forms, I don't think he was one actually.

When the young witch got to Hogwarts, her scar started to hurt, and so did some boy that she hardly knew's scar. They were both Sorted into Gryffindor, then the wizard Dumbledore set them aside to talk to. Thats when he broke the news to both of them, and the whole school. The two had been inseparable ever since. Charlotte loved Hogwarts, exept for Malfoy. He was a MEGA CREEP! If she did not hear his voice inthe next century, it would still be too soon.

It was not a good day when she was expelled from Hogwarts. Apparently Proffeser Umbridge could now do that. So after that whole mess the Ministrey let her keep hee wand, but she could not return to Hogwarts. So she was left to home school herself in magic. Unfortunately her life just got more difficult. She had the choice to either go back to the Dursleys with Harry, or return to the Buckets with her one year old brother Charlie. After meeting with the Dursleys, she chose to return with the Buckets. She liked to think of it as her helping them out with their money situation.

Some years later- I think Charlie is like eight years old

Hi, Charlotte Lily Potter-Buckets is my name. But, my friends call me Sharp. Probaby because of that one day I used Septomsempra on one of them, then the name just stuck. Somehow it transfered from Hogwarts with me. Today was not a good day. Eirlier this year the great Willy Wonka anounced his golden tickets. Just yesterday it was announced the last ticket was found, and today it was basically unfound. The only good thing about today was it was finally over, and I got my pay-check.

"Should've got that Time-Turner from Hermione when I had the chance." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Sharp?" Asked my boss, whocame up behind me. I swear that man is a snake. Pail skin, snake like eyes, basically a muggle Voldemort.

"Nothing." I snapped.

"Watch it, Sharp." He said holding out an envelope. "Or you might not get this paycheck."

"Thats cruel." I satched my money and pulled out two dollars.

"Hey, can I get two Wonka bars?" I asked.

"Sure kid, but you got no shot." My boss said whie handing me the chocolate. That man really got to me.

I slowly peeledback one corner. I figured I would eat one bar myself then give the other to charlie. Then I saw the glint of golden paper under the wrapper. I ripped out the ticket as fast as I could and called back my boss.

"What is it Sharp?" He asked ignorantly.

I waved the Golden Ticket in his face and laughed.

"See ya later sucker 'cause I got the last Golden Ticket. Don't worry 'bout next weeks paycheck, 'cause I quit!" I laughed leaving him speechless.

I ran right out the door of that little shop and people started pushing at me to sell them the ticket.

"Heck, no." I yelled. "My brother will be over the moon!"

At the Buckets Household.

"Charlie, prepare for the best day of your life tomorrow. Were going to Wonka's Chocolate Factory!" I yelled giving him the ticket. He read it over and started to cheer with me. Soon everyone was cheering.

"But how?" Asked Charlies mom.

"Was anounced today that the last ticket was a fraud. I would not like to be the person trying to get a refund on plane tickets!" I was completely over the moon excited.

"Well, it seems Charlotte is going to a particularly famous factory tomorrow. Who are you going to bring?" Asked Grandpa Joe.

"This little guy of corse." I laughed while ruffling Charlies hair.

"Well, make sure you get that mud of your shoes!" Said Grandpa George.

"Done." I said, pulling the Elder Wand out of my boot and flicking it slightly. Suddenly Charlie was squeaky clean. As was the rest of the house.

"Sorry everybody, still figuring this thing out!" I laughed. Today was looking up!


	2. Open the gates!

**Sorry about the wait time, life is getting in the way of everything lately. Anyways, enjoy and remembering to review! Now we are back with Charlotte and her whacky up life, enjoy.**

It was the next day Charlie and I were now standing outside the enormous factory. The five finders of the golden tickets and their accompaniment were all lined up, including Charlie and I. We were standing in between a rather spoiled looking girl and her father and a... well the boy that was eating a Wonka Bar and his mother. There was also a little blonde girl, who was a carbon copy of her mother. And the video game kid who had a annoyed or annoying look to him. Then the girl standimg next to Charlie and I spoke.

"Daddy, I want to go in!" The girl said.

"Verunca, its 9:59. Its nearly time." Her father pleaded.

"Make time go faster!" Veruca demanded. Her father sounded more like a servant then a parent, that made me laugh.

"Whats so funny, Charlotte?" Charlie asked as he turned to me.

"Nothing, I'll explain later." I smirked, it was quite funny though.

"Charlotte, do you really think You Know Who will be anything like you?" I chuckled at how my dear brother addressed Willy Wonka, but then noticed the twin-mother/daughter pair both stiffen at his words. I guess I would not be the only one with magic here.

"Charlie, I don't think we will be 'that' similar." I said in a hushed voice. "And you must be careful when you use the term 'You Know Who'." As I whispered this, I noticed the lady with the chocolate chomper of a child trying to listen in on what I was saying. So the next thing I said I made very clear.

"Also, you don't know WHO will be RUDELY listening into what your saying!" Then the lady stopped listening in and Charlie relized what was going on and laughed. Then I heard a rather terrible noise.

"Hery, over here. Charlotte, over here!" The voice yelled. I did not even have to turn around to see who it was. I set a mental reminder to get a magical restraining order for Malfoy some time in the near future.

"Wonka, if your ever going to open the gates now would be ideal!" I huffed. As if on cue, a loud voice ran over an unseen speaker and the gates slowly opened.

"PLEASE ENTER!" The voice said.

"How convenient." I muttered.

After we all rushed into the yard, the voice echoed again. "COME FORWARD, CLOSE THE GATED!"

Once we were near enough to the great building, I suddenly got the feeling of being back at Hogwarts. I savored the feeling as Charlie practically beamed in excitement. Then the thunderous voice spoke again. "WELCOME TO MY HUMBER FACTORY, AND WHO AM I? WELL..."

"Well..." I said, "your probably Willy Wonka considering this is your factory." Then the musoc started up. And thr garage-like doors opened, as did some red curtains. They revealed some rather creepy looking baker-puppet things. As if they couldn't get any creepier, they started to danceand sing.

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,

The amazing chocolatier,

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,

Everybody give a cheer!"

Eventually they went on to say how HUMBLE Wonka was, and that is when I rolled my eyes and started to laugh. At the end a emty chair raised up, and a lot of fire came with it. While everything was burning, nobody noticed the strange man in the coat and goggles untill he spoke.

"Well, wasn't that fantastic? Iwas worried it was gettting a little sketchy in the middle, but that finale was just wow!" The strange man spoke.

"Ya, my favorite part was when everything got barbecued!" I said rather sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Said the annoying bratty girl.

I gasped. "It must be... He's Willy Wonka!"


	3. Hey

_Hey everybody. This may come as a shock for some people, but I will not be updating on this account again. I have not updated in months and life is getting in the way of things like fan fiction. Don't worry for all my more devoted readers, my work will still be out there. Three very talented writers on this site will be taking over all my stories, they share the pen name The Witch With A Voice. All of us are in the same fandoms and know how all of the stories I was writing will turn out, if they have questions I will just PM them. I want to thank all the people who have read my fan fictions, you are all amazing. Although I wont personally be the one updating, some of the chapters on there account will be written directly by me; when I have time that is. I will make sure everyone knows when it is me doing the writing! Thank you all so much._

-Always,

I Am Gryffindor.

(PS. I will keep the fan fictions on my account for a few days, but The With With A Voice Is allowed to put them on their account now.)


	4. I'M BACK BABY!

Disregard what I just said, I'm back from the dead and will hopefully be updating soon. There's a better explanation in my profile.

-IAmGryffindor

(I'll be taking this down soon to post an ACTUAL chapter.)


End file.
